lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
And The Winner Is
And The Winner Is is the sixth episode of Lizzie McGuire's second series. Summary Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo have a fight and stop talking to each other. Meanwhile, Kate and Gordo, Miranda and Larry, and Lizzie and Ethan, are paired up for a treasure hunt-styled school project. Matt comes to know of it and, unknown to them, beats them to the finish line. As the school project progresses, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo realize the worth of their friendship and renew their ties. Plot Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walk into Mr. Dig's class all mad at each other about some incident. Mr. Dig assigns them an historical scavenger hunt in place of a regular test. The former friends find new partners for the hunt: Lizzie latches onto Ethan Craft, Gordo reluctantly teams with Kate Sanders, while Miranda gets stuck with Larry Tudgeman. The trio of teams proceed to search the city for clues that Mr. Dig has left, and the first team to complete the task receives an "A." When Matt finds the assignment in Lizzie's room, he reads that there is "treasure" at the end of the search, so he goes off hunting down clues himself. But Mr. Dig's idea of treasure is not the same as Matt's. Meanwhile, Sam and Jo McGuire realize that they have the house to themselves for a while! So what do they naturally do? Act like kids by having pillow fights, eating messy snacks, etc! While they are on the hunt, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo reveal to their partners what the big fight with their friends was all about--it was just a simple mix-up over who was supposed to meet who at what time. All three agree, though, that they are not going to be the one to apologize. After listening, Larry, Ethan, and even Kate all tell them they are lucky that they have such good friends and that it would be silly to break up their friendship over such a trivial incident. The scavenger hunt heats up with all three teams racing for the finish line. Lizzie and Ethan are in the lead, but before they can cross the line, Lizzie stops and apologizes to Gordo and Miranda when they reach the scene. The former friends make up again and all three teams cross the finish line at the same time--only to find out another team has already won! Trivia *The filming dates for this episode took place between December 3-5, 2001. The clapboard on the blooper reel at the end of the show gives the date of production as December 5, 2001. *Clayton Snyder has a new combed-down hairstyle in this episode. *Kyle J. Downes appears to have colored his hair a reddish-brown shade rather than its usual black color in this episode. *Mr. Dig tells Lizzie and the others that "Jeremy and Nina" finished first in the competition. That's a reference to "Lizzie McGuire" screenwriters Jeremy and Nina Bargiel, who have written a number of episodes. *The American historical events featured in Mr. Dig's scavenge hunt are: ***The Stamp Act (passed by the British Parliament, 1765) ***The Boston Tea Party (Boston, Massachusetts, December 16, 1773) ***The Plymouth Rock (the arrival of Pilgrims aboard the Mayflower in Plymouth, Mass., December, 1620) ***Paul Revere's midnight ride (from Boston to Concord, Mass., April 18, 1775; exaggerated and dramatized in Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's poem "Paul Revere's Ride," 1863) ***The Battle of Bunker Hill (Charlestown, Mass., June 17, 1775) ***Benjamin Franklin's "discovery of electricity" (more specifically, his kite experiment in 1752 to support the theory that lightning is an electrical phenomenon) ***Jamestown, Virginia (the first permanent English settlement in America, May 14, 1607). Goofs *Even though Mr. Dig's scavenger hunt takes place on a Saturday, Larry is not wearing his "weekend shirt" as seen in "Scarlett Larry." *When Sam and Jo are in the kitchen acting stupid with the food, Sam is shooting the whipped cream and some lands on his shirt, but then the camera angle changes and it's not there anymore. *In the last scene of the episode, Matt is playing his game boy, but he has no game cartridge in it. *Miranda and Lizzie wear shirts (barely) showing their stomachs, but Lizzie said in "Jack of All Trades," that her mother would never let her wear bare midriff stuff. Music *"Perfect Day" by Hoku (played during the scavenger hunt) Category:Season 2